Malgré le passé
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Un amour, un journal, une découverte... Tout cela le même jour. Gazel et Burn sont touchés par tous ces événements et ne savant plus quoi faire. Mais un des deux doit bouger: Burn. Petit OS centré sur un POV Burn. Enjoy!


Malgré le passé.

L'avion de Terumi décollait. Et moi comme un con je m'asseyais sur le banc de l'aéroport en soupirant. Notre ami était partit pour la Corée du Sud don pays natal et il me laissait seul avec LUI. Mon regard se posa alors sur mon meilleur-ami. Lui aussi était dans ses pensées quoique de plus normal quand un de tes amis quitte le territoire pour peut-être jamais ne revenir. Mais je faisais confiance à Terumi, en plus nous avions échangé nos adresses e-mails ainsi que nos numéros de portable. Sans plus attendre je me levais de mon siège et posa à mon interlocuteur :

-Aucune raison de rester ici, partons…

Ce dernier ne me répondit pas de suite le regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu ainsi que ses jambes. Doucement je saisis son poignet en disant d'une voix un peu basse :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est le départ de Terumi qui te perturbe autant ?

Il retira vite son maigre poignet de mon emprise et courut vers la sortie les yeux un peu humides. Il me laissait donc tombé. Aucune expression ne cernait mon visage et il me fallut 5 minutes pour revenir un peu sur Terre et me remémorer la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Quand je réalisa que mon meilleur-ami s'était enfuit de l'aéroport au 3/4 de tour je couru vers la sortie par laquelle il s'était éclipsé quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais le rattraper mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il serait sur un banc dans un parc non loin de l'aéroport à côté d'une grand-mère qui donnait à manger aux pigeons ! Mon regard s'attarda sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains et ce qui me semblait être un carnet. Ses larmes avaient vite disparues. Je souria alors à cette vue : depuis qu'il était petit et que je le connaissais j'avais remarqué qu'il avait une petite habitude de se confier à un cahier.

Un jour moi et Hiroto nous avons trouvé le cadenas ainsi que sa clef qui allait avec et nous avons ouvert par curiosité. Nous savions bien évidemment que cela était mal mais qui ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'ouvrir un journal intime et de le lire. Surtout quand c'est une personne mystérieuse. Bref nous avions quasiment tout lu : parfois on se marrait comme des cons d'autres fois on avait envie de le frapper. Mais à la toute dernière page écrite c'était marqué :

_« Cher journal,_

_Il m'attire encore et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je préfère ne pas te dire qui c'est on ne sait jamais. Tout ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis pas hétéro comme les autres de mon équipe et mes amis doivent penser. J'ai découvert cela aujourd'hui après avoir maintes fois réfléchie. Certes j'ai 13 ans et je sais que tout peut changer mais là maintenant je veux être avec lui… »_

Sur le coup nous étions si choqués qu'on était incapables de lire la suite. Nous avions donc refermé le journal et malheureusement la clef était si minuscule qu'on l'avait perdu à terre. Nous sommes donc vite partis de la chambre remettant le journal à sa place le cadenas à côté maintenant il fallait prier pour que Suzuno n'en sache rien même si c'était peine perdue.

Mon meilleur-ami, aujourd'hui encore, n'était pas au courant que c'était nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement rien qu'en le fixant. Oui je savais qu'ilé tait gay et depuis ce temps je cherche sans relâche l'heureux élu si cela n'a pas changé bien sûr. Je devais avouer que la personne qui faisait battre son cœur avait bien de la chance. Il était pourvu d'un excellent physique ! J'en suis certain que si on me demandait de rester là pendant 3 heures afin de l'observer j'aurais tout de suite accepté. Peu après la découverte que j'avais faite sur ma sexualité, c'est-à-dire la possibilité d'être gay, j'avais pensé directement à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Les filles ne m'intéressent plus ou du moins elles ne m'ont jamais intéressée. Je sais, cela paraît bizarre mais c'est vrai ! En conclusion j'aimais Suzuno Fuusuke. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées mon portable vibra. Je murmurai un : « Même pas le temps de mater ici ! » et décrocha. Je vis mon meilleur-ami le téléphone à l'oreille droite et là j'eus comme une envie de m'enfuir. La conversation fut courte à mon grand soulagement :

-Allo ?

-Allo Haruya ? Tu es encore à l'aéroport ?

-Bien bien sûr, bredouillais-je, je t'attends là je te signale !

-Menteur…

1minute de silence se fit à mon grand désagrément cette fois-ci :

-Pourquoi tu me mens Haruya ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes là ? Je ne te mens pas Fuusuke…

Encore 1 minute se déroula sans que la moindre parole sorte de nos bouches. Je soupira quand tout à coup Suzuno, venant de nulle part, posa sa main sur mon épaule gauche. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque à cause du contact. Sa main était froide et j'avais le sentiment que si je me retournais il allait m'assassiner à coup de nothern impact ! Courage Nagumo ta fierté en dépend, retournes-toi !

-Ne te retournes pas j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser…, m'avait somptueusement dit Suzuno avec un ton sérieux.

Je déglutis avec peine. Ces questions ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

-1ère question : Avoue que c'est toi qui a lu mon journal il y a 3ans.

-C'est pas une question ça ! rétorquais-je.

-Réponds !, m'ordonna-t-il en serrant plus fort son emprise.

Mon épaule commençait à souffrir je le sentais.

-Je… mais attends pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? le questionnais-je étonné.

-Ca veut donc dire oui…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il continua sur sa lancée toujours avec le même ton froid:

-2ème question : Es-tu dégouté par ce que tu as lu ?

Ma tête se baissa, honteux de ne pas avoir le courage de répondre. Deux minutes passèrent puis trois sans que l'un de nous ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Une légère brise de vent souffla alors. Suzuno avait toujours la main sur mon épaule, crispé. N'ayant plus qu'assez de cette situation je voulu me dégager d'un coup quand j'entendis des sanglots qui m'étaient familiers. Je me calme de suite ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire :

- Dis-le-moi…s'il-te-plait…, murmura mon meilleur-ami.

-Je…je suis pas…dégouté, finissais-je par lâcher sous la situation.

Mon interlocuteur desserra l'emprise qui avait pris une forte ampleur jusqu'à présent. Un bref temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne lâche sous le coup de l'émotion :

-3ème question et dernière Ressens-tu la même chose que moi, Nagumo ?

-Ouai.., répondis-je sûr de moi avec un point de passion dans la voix.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'es pas dégouté, conclua-t-il.

-Hummm…moi aussi j'ai deux questions à te poser : Pour commencer pourquoi as-tu quitté l'aéroport comme ça ?

-Etant donné que tu as répondu aux miennes je vais le faire. J'ai réagi comme cela à cause du contact.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?!, m'écriais-je étonné.

-Que… Tu sais c'est vraiment important pour moi !, s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

-Ah ouai, alors seconde question. Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Là j'eus l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Le temps qui s'écoulait me parut long, aussi long qu'un match. Après tout c'était à cause de moi à cause de moi si la situation demeurait si tendue. C'était une chose impensable de se retourner mais je le fis quand même en me rappelant de ma fierté qui avait de moi l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui ! Quand je tournai les talons afin de pouvoir de me mettre devant lui je vis un portrait de mon meilleur-ami assez troublant. Le regard perdu, la tête baissée, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues frêles, ses poings serrés à en avoir les phalanges blanchies. Tout cela en murmurant un « oui » qui se fit entendre dans mes oreilles. Il avait eu le courage de me le dire. Mais à présent je devais lui répondre : soit je lui disais »Moi aussi alors » avec un ton super amoureux comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Soit c'est : « Putain mais j'ai trop d'la chance qu'un beau mec comme toi me trouve canon » et je l'emballe tel un chien enragé (ce qui était déjà plus mon genre). Mais aucune des solutions ne me plut alors je laissai mon cœur choisir et la première réaction que j'eus ce fut de le prendre dans mes bras et de resserrer mon étreinte comme un dingue. Apparemment cela lui plut car Suzuno se lova contre moi en réclamant de façon muette par des caresses. Je ne me fis pas prier et caressa à l'aide de ma main droite ses cheveux et de la gauche son dos frais. Je mis ma tête dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur de glace à la menthe. Profitant de ce moment magique et éphémère je baisai mon interlocuteur dans le cou y laissant des suçons. De tous petits gémissements sortirent alors de sa bouche. Je les entendais dans mes oreilles. Content d'avoir procuré du plaisir je reculai ma tête afin de l'embrasser furtivement sur ses lèvres pleines de passion et glacées. Il me répondit en sortant sa langue qui touche le bout de mes lèvres. J'ouvris donc la bouche pour qu'il l'introduise et le petit baiser timide se changea en un sauvage ardent. Excité par la situation je l'emmenai à terre dans l'herbe du soir sous le coucher du soleil. Je lui dis un « Je t'aime Suzuno » et je repris le baiser de plus belle. Juste après il me répondit la larme à l'œil « Moi aussi Nagumo ». La sueur marquait nos visages rendus rouges par la situation. N'en pouvant plus je mis ma main sous son t-shirt qui moulait d'ailleurs parfaitement son corps d'athlète comme le mien. Mes envies prenant le dessus ma partie intime commença à durcir ainsi qu'à se dresser. Je grognai en me maudissant moi ainsi que mon amant tellement il me faisait de l'effet. Je remarque que c'était la même chose de son côté en remarquant la bosse sous son bermuda blanc. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis il ouvrit la bouche :

-Nan poas ici Haruya c'est trop…

-Trop quoi ? Petit ? Public ?

- Ouai public…

-Ok, dis-je en me relevant.

Je lui tendis alors ma main qu'il sait et ne relâcha de toute notre route jusqu'à cet endroit précis. Une fois devant je retirai ma main enlacée dans celle de mon amant et la mis délicatement sur ses fesses puis mon regard se posa sur l'inscription du bâtiment : HOTEL.

Sans plus attendre nous franchîmes l'entrée. Malgré la froideur qu'il dégageait je peux le dire : ce soir il allait fondre !


End file.
